Diez minutos más
by Papaveri
Summary: Diez drabbles para la Tabla del Despertar de Musa Hetaliana. Diversos pairings, resumen individual en el interior. Los personajes marcados son los que aparecen en el último fic colgado.
1. Skaz de las mañanas sin Edelstein

**Pairing: **Austria/Suiza

**Rating: **T

**Palabras: **732

**Prompt: **Galletas

**Resumen: ** _ Eva no entiende lo que pasa con su hermano y Roderich, y quiere pensar que son peleas de amigos. Monólogo de Liechtenstein con Hungría.  
_

**Notas: **Nombres humanos: Eva para Liechtenstein, Basch para Suiza, Edelstein para Austria y Erszi para Hungría.

**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._**

* * *

_**Skaz **_** de la mañana sin Edelstein**

La verdad es que a veces no sé qué pensar, pero siempre prefiero suponer que aún son amigos y que se pelean de vez en cuando. ¿Tú hablas mucho con Edelstein, Erzsi? Pues pregúntaselo, por favor. Mi hermano nunca quiere decirme nada.

Bueno, hoy, más bien ayer, quiero decir, vino a vernos Edelstein. A veces mi hermano se va a visitarle también; he aprendido a saber cuándo porque da un portazo al marcharse. Edelstein viene poco y siempre por la tarde, Erzsi. Supongo que está muy ocupado, aunque mi hermano siempre le dice "¡No sé por qué diablos me cortas las tardes así, como si tuvieses mucho que hacer por la mañana! ¡Seguro que te quedas durmiendo hasta las tres y luego te pasas por aquí cuando te aburres, a ver si te sacas la cena por la cara, ¿no?".

¡Erzsi, Erzsi, no te pongas así! ¡No te rías! Mi hermano estaba de mal humor, ¿sabes?

Cuando mi hermano está de mal humor, ni siquiera le abre la puerta de casa. Edelstein espera antes de irse, y nos llama a los dos desde fuera. Primero a él, que no suele hacerle caso alguno, y luego a mí.

Yo salgo a verle si mi hermano no se da cuenta. Edelstein me dice siempre lo mismo. "Eva, ábreme, que quiero hablar con Basch un momento. Por favor. Dile que se calme."

No me importa hacer de intermediaria aunque sepa que no se va a quedar sólo un momento. Ni siquiera cuando consigue entrar a la primera se queda sólo un momento, aunque mi hermano al principio ni siquiera lo mire a la cara y le diga que se vaya ya a su casa.

Cuando Edelstein se queda a dormir, mi hermano se queda un rato en mi habitación siempre. Me ayuda a prepararme la ropa para el día siguiente, ¡a veces hasta me dice que, si me porto bien, me va a comprar un vestido nuevo! Luego se ríe, bueno, nos reímos los dos. ¿Ves como sí que es amable, en el fondo? Se queda conmigo hasta que me he dormido y todo. Yo le dije una vez que no hacía falta que lo hiciera, que ya no soy una niña pequeña y que, de todas formas, nunca le tuve miedo a la oscuridad.

Me contestó que no era por la oscuridad y que ya lo sabía. Luego me puso la mano en el pelo y me habló mirando a las sábanas.

"Si no es por eso."

No me quiere decir lo que es, pero Edelstein siempre ha desaparecido a la mañana siguiente. Nunca consigo madrugar lo suficiente como para despedirme de él. Erzsi, tú lo ves más que yo, podrías preguntarle. ¡Yo sólo quiero que sepa esto!

Mi hermano se enfada muchísimo cuando hace eso y habla en romanche. Supongo que dice palabrotas, porque las suelta muy deprisa y muy enfadado, y porque si habla así yo no lo entiendo. No quiere que las repita.

Hoy Edelstein ha dejado un paquetito con galletas. Era muy bonito, y mi hermano me dejó quedarme con el pañuelo que llevaban, que me había gustado mucho y que ahora llevo encima, mira. En el bolsillo. También había una nota, pero mi hermano no me dejó verla e hizo una bola con ella.

¡Luego me dijo que tirase las galletas! Mi hermano hace esas cosas sólo cuando se enfada de verdad. Normalmente acepta los regalos y da las gracias y todo, aunque lo haga con el ceño fruncido.

Edelstein sólo trae galletas cuando se queda a dormir. Le quedan un poco feas de forma, ya lo sabes, pero están muy buenas. Lo que pasa es que a él no le gusta ensuciarse las manos cuando cocina, así que suele llevar un pastel o un bizcocho y no eso.

Mi hermano nunca las prueba, eso sí. Hoy no lo ha hecho tampoco, pero me sabía mal tirarlas y las he traído. No sé si Edelstein lo sabe, pero al menos lo supone, lo de que le hacen poca gracia. A mí no me gusta que se peleen así, porque Edelstein es siempre muy amable conmigo, y luego mi hermano está raro todo el día. ¡Así que, por favor, habla con él! Dile que pasa esto, seguro que sabrá cómo solucionarlo.

Cuando Edelstein hace eso de las galletas, mi hermano siempre se va dando un portazo, Erzsi.

* * *

_Aprovecho para decirlo en el primero. Los fills de la tabla no van a ir en orden, porque este sería como el quinto y tengo el segundo hecho ya.  
__Como la tabla está sin terminar, colgaré cada semana-dos semanas-depende. Sólo me queda pensarme cinco fills más (ES MEDIA TABLA A QUIÉN QUIERO ENGAÑAR) y escribir siete y estoy :'D_

_Sobre este fic en sí, sólo quiero decir que me apetecía todo lo que sale en él. Me apetecía escribir de estos dos, pero que fuese Liechtenstein la que hablase y lo explicase todo. Sobre los nombres, sé que igual extrañan a alguien, pero Liechtenstein aún no tiene nombre oficial (Eva es uno de los que sugirió Himaruya y me gusta más que Lily) y los demás... bueno. Medio adaptación/Medio headcanon._

_En principio, el próximo es un Suecia/Finlandia._

_¿Reviews? _


	2. Mi padre es Papá Noel

**Pairing: **En principio está pensado para no tener pairing, pero supongo que podría leerse como un Suecia-Finlandia. No correspondido y demás.

**Rating: **K

**Palabras: **503

**Prompt: **Tarea

**Resumen: **_A Peter no le gusta que cada Navidad pase lo mismo. A Berwald tampoco, aunque ya ha aprendido a llevarlo._

**Notas: **Nombres humanos; Berwald (Suecia), Peter (Sealand) y Tino (Finlandia). Arthur (Reino Unido) y Raivis (Letonia), que salen mencionados.

**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz._**

* * *

**Mi padre es Papá Noel**

-Papá Tino no va a venir, ¿no?

-Hm.

_Supongo que no._ Pero, ah, ah, eso no puede decírselo a Peter, que se ha empapado los guantes montando el cuerpo del muñeco.

Nunca sabe qué contestarle, realmente. Pasa siempre lo mismo, en Navidad. Siempre las mismas frases por teléfono, por la noche, cuando Peter ya se ha ido a dormir.

_Ya sabes que no puedo ir, Berwald. Oye, lo siento._

_No, no. No te preocupes. Estoy bien._

_Sí, no pasa nada._

_Hasta luego._

Dejó de decirle "te quiero" de golpe. Fue muy raro. A veces Berwald tenía la sensación de que la conversación se quedaba colgando en el aire, tensa como el hilo de los vasos mágicos que le enseñó a hacer al niño.

_Si no está tensa no se oye nada,_ recuerda. Pero Tino se callaba, como no hacía nunca, y ya está, y se moría la conversación.

Berwald lo miraba esperando hasta que Tino le decía adiós y cerraba la puerta de su casa. Sólo la de él.

Ahora Peter se enfada, y Berwald sigue ayudándolo a hacer la cabeza del muñeco de nieve, haciendo un montón amorfo.

-¡Pues podría venir al menos un año!- refunfuña-. Raivis dice que la Navidad se pasa en familia, jolines. Bueno, el año pasado él estuvo con nosotros, pero no pasa nada porque es como mi hermano y entonces no cuenta. ¿A que no?

-No, tranquilo.

Aunque se lo dijo sólo un día antes de la fiesta, Berwald aceptó porque pensó que sería una especie de bonito regalo. También le había hecho un papel que serviría como vale para que le ayudase a hacer una casa en el árbol, en verano.

-Papá Tino es un rollo, papá- le dice Peter, colocando bien la nieve-. Debería estar aquí ayudándonos con el muñeco.

-Tino trabaja.

Peter resopla de nuevo y repite las palabras con un tono sarcástico que debe de haber sacado de Arthur.

Pasa un coche más deprisa de lo que debería y Hanatamago le ladra, asustado. Berwald lo sigue un poco con la mirada, dejando el muñeco de lado por un momento, hasta que Peter le llama la atención.

Oye pasos y levanta la cabeza, y_ Tino se lleva el dedo a los labios, pidiéndole un favor, mientras se aguanta la risa y se acerca despacito._

Berwald no puede evitar sonreír.

-¿De qué te ríes, papá?- dice Peter, que no tiene tiempo de darse la vuelta porque ya se está revolcando en la nieve con Tino.

-¡Feliz Navidad, feliz Navidad!

Ni siquiera se ha quitado el gorro rojo, el que le gusta a Peter, para venir a verles. Y tiene ojeras porque igual ha dormido poco.

_Qué tonto es a veces_.

Tino dice que tiene los regalos en el coche y que vayan a casa a esperarle.

-Te ayudo.

Le sale sólo, automático. Peter no se ha dado cuenta y probablemente ya esté llamando a Raivis para decirle que venga a merendar a casa.

Tino se ríe y es como si volviese a empezar diciembre.

* * *

_He releído esto una vez subido y me he dado cuenta de que cambiaría cositas aquí y allí. Supongo que mi headcanon de estos dos ha cambiado un poco._

_Esto lo escribí el siete o el ocho de diciembre, antes de Navidad, así que iba con el ambiente. Ahora no sé muy bien qué decir además de que es probablemente lo más cursi y familiar que he escrito en toda mi vida :'D_

_Siempre quise utilizar ese título para un fic, además._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
